heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Hawthorne
Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 90 Abilities *'Blind Rage Special Attack': Range 1 Attack 3 If Sir Hawthorne rolls at least 2 skulls with his Blind Rage Special Attack, Sir Hawthorne may attack again with his Blind Rage Special Attack. Sir Hawthorne may continue to attack with his Blind Rage Special Attack until he rolls fewer than 2 skulls. *'Stab in the Back': After you take a turn with Sir Hawthorne, you must roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 1, choose an opponent. That opponent now controls Sir Hawthorne. Remove any order markers on this Army Card, then give the card to that opponent. Synergy *May bond with the Knights of Weston's and the MacDirk Warriors' via Human Champion Bonding. *May benefit from Khosumet the Darklord’s Relentless Assault ability. *May be activated via Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury. *May bond with the Death Knights of Valkrill via Unholy Bonding. Behind the Game Sir Hawthorne started life out as an exclusive promo figure not available to the public at large. However he was later included in the Special Release Wave 10: Valkrill's Gambit, the Champions of Renown. Sir Hawthorne's original name was Sir Christopher, however it was later changed to Sir Hawthorne, after one of the people who helped develop the game. Rulings & Clarifications *'Is Stab in the Back an optional ability?' At the end of my turn is it required that I roll the 20 sided dice for Stab in the Back? Yes! After ending a turn with Sir Hawthorne, you MUST roll for Stab in the Back even if the turn was taken by using Human Champion Bonding. *'How does Stab in the Back affect the MacDirk Warriors Chosen Champion?' If I choose Sir Hawthorne to be the Chosen Champion for the MacDirk Warriors, what happens if Stab in the Back forces me to hand him over to an opponent? Although Sir Hawthorne no longer belongs to your army, he is still the Chosen Champion for the MacDirk Warriors. Any wound received before or after Stab in the Back will still aid them, although the controlling player might have the ability to heal Sir Hawthorne. Strategy Sir Hawthorne is one of the most enigmatic figures in the game. His point cost is reasonable, his stats are better than average overall, and as a Human Champion he can even be induced to take extra turns . . . but he can turn on you. That said, his chance of turning on you is remote. You will do well to play him with the expectation that he won’t turn on you, although this is best done if you keep a contingency plan in play for how to deal with him if he does. Sir Hawthorne’s survivability will allow him to weather many attacks, and your opponent will either have to spend a good deal of effort to bring him down or suffer much at his bloody hands. Send him in like a hellion! Use him early and use him often. His Blind Rage Special Attack will let him hack away at your opponent’s forces, causing disarray and setting up your other units for the kill. He gets an average of 2 strikes per turn with his Blind Rage Special Attack. Drafted all by himself, Sir Hawthorne is a powerful unit you won’t mind putting Order Markers on. However, the small chance of his turning and the benefit of Human Champion Bonding almost demand that you draft him with friends. One fine choice are the Knights of Weston he is so famous for betraying. Send him ahead of them and soften the enemy, then bring them up to finish off any units on which he has started. If the enemies Sir Hawthorne has engaged do not have Disengage, he will be able to keep them from running away while the Knights rumble on over in their metal suits. Once in combat they are no slouches themselves with an Attack of 3 and a Defense of 4. If you can back up Sir Hawthorne with these guys, you will have a hatchet crew that can take down anybody. As a bonus, Coward’s Reward will make the enemy think twice about running away from this irresistible force. With the advent of the Death Knights of Valkrill, Sir Hawthorne sees even more potential for use, being a Relentless Hero. It seems fitting, somehow, that the Black Knight would come over the hill with Death Knights in tow. He is a much more solid tag-along than the Air Elemental, the Dumutef Guard, or Khosumet the Darklord, and he is a not a unit you will want to protect like Venoc Warlord. The best part is, if he turns on you, the Death Knights will be right at his heels with Soul Weapons and their Defense of 5, plus a relatively moderate price tag, to do the dirty work of removing the turncoat from your organization. All of this brings us to how to deal with Stab in the Back. The Glyph of Lodin, that lucky 20-sider Glyph, is a great boon to you since while you hold it you can take turns with Sir Hawthorne with impunity. If that is not an option, you will need to keep at least one unit on the field as a watcher. That role of that watcher is babysitting Sir Hawthorne and taking him out when the bad boy turns really bad. The watcher will be a unit, probably ranged, that will see much use throughout the game, but will be able to stay alive long enough and be near enough to Sir Hawthorne to carry out your assassination orders if necessary. Syvarris is an excellent example, as is Kaemon Awa. These two units can use their superior Ranges to strike across the battlefield while Sir Hawthorne is with you, then instantly turn on him if he turns on you. ironically, Sir Hawthrone is one of the few unique figures who does not fear Morsbane's powers negation ability. True he loses his special attack - but he also loses the ability to betray anyone. Heroscapers.com References Category:Utgar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Sir Hawthorne's Arrival Category:Valkrill's Gambit Category:Repaint Figures